Moving On
by tearbos
Summary: The team helps Hotch deal with the changes happening after Haley leaves.


**Author's note: I started this fic several months ago, and now that the finale has made it canon I decided to post it. It's set mid Season 4, but there aren't any specific spoilers.**

Aaron set his box down next to the growing pile by his staircase and wiped his brow. He surveyed the orderly stacks in his living room. The group closest to the front door would be taken to Haley's later that evening. The boxes near the couch were going to charity, and the once he stood by were going to his new apartment.

It felt strange to see years of his life packed away as if they weren't important. A sense of loss settled over him as memories flooded his brain-seeing Haley at her drama club practice, their wedding day, his move to the FBI, buying their first real house, Jack's birth. As many horrible cases he'd seen both as a prosecutor and as a profiler, he was amazed that could still recall any good times from amongst the tragedy and sorrow. It seemed that for every positive thought there were three negative ones cancelling it out.

With a heavy sigh he sank down onto the bottom step while taking in the bare walls that once held joyful photos. Noise behind him startled him out of his melancholy reverie. He looked up as Dave sat down next to him. "Tough day," he stated casually. Aaron tipped his head slightly in response. "I can't promise you that it will get easier," Dave continued, "But I can tell you that you learn to adjust. You figure out how to make things work as best as you can."

He swallowed thickly before replying. "I'm not sure it will be all that different."

"How do you mean?"

"This job, the way I've been living…I hardly saw my family anyway. I spent more nights in random hotel rooms than at home with Haley and Jack. We rarely had a full weekend together, and the last 'vacation' we had was when I was suspended. Even when we were in town there was paperwork to finish, meetings to attend, and requests to complete. I can't blame her for wanting a divorce; we barely counted as being married."

"Don't do this Aaron; don't blame yourself entirely for what happened. You both had to want to make it work. You did what you could to hold things together and be the best in all aspects. She wanted to leave though, and nothing you ever did could change that."

"I know, but it still feels like a failure."

"Hey, I understand completely. But, just keep in mind that you didn't let it go without a fight."

"I suppose you're right, Dave. Maybe one day that will help."

"Hopefully it will. Today isn't likely to be that day, though, so why don't we just concentrate on getting you to your new place for now?"

"Ok," he answered as they stood. Aaron indicated the neatly arranged and carefully labeled boxes. "It's hard to believe we had so much stuff."

"No kidding. You never realize how much useless junk you accumulate until you start moving."

"I'm glad I let Reid and Prentiss take charge. I wouldn't have known where to start."

"They certainly know what they're doing. They said they had a lot of 'experience'. .." As he spoke, the persons in question came down carrying two more loads.

"Hey Hotch, we just have a couple left upstairs and then we can start filling the truck," Emily said as they put their boxes in the proper places.

"Good." He resumed his team leader voice, but his eyes softened it as he added, "Thank you both for all of your help. This would have taken me a long time to do without you."

"No problem," Emily replied at the same time Reid said, "Glad to help."

"Anyone heard from Morgan?" Dave asked.

"He called about ten minutes ago," Reid responded. "He was picking up JJ and Garcia with the supplies and then they were all coming here."

"Garcia isn't picking out paint colors is she?" Aaron questioned worriedly.

"I think JJ will balance her out," Emily reassured. Aaron wasn't so convinced. Just then a knock interrupted the conversation. Dave, the closest one to the door, opened it to reveal JJ, Garcia, and Morgan. JJ held a thick clipboard and Garcia wielded paint swatches, which she hurriedly brought over to show Aaron.

"See sir, we picked out Almond Dream as your main color and Ivory Whisper as the accent color…" He partially listened as she continued telling him about 'trim', 'base coats', and other decorating terms that meant nothing to him. He was just relieved to see choices from the neutrals section of the color wheel only.

Once she was done, Emily said teasingly while elbowing Morgan, "It's a good thing your landlord is letting you paint."

"Yes, thank you Derek. I don't think I could live with that green for long."

"Hey man, it was cheap. Besides, I'm glad to have the free labor." He pointed to the work clothes his colleagues wore.

"Speaking of," Dave interjected, "we better get going if we want to finish this weekend. JJ, give us the rundown please."

"Right," she murmured as she consulted her notes. "We have the truck until Monday morning, so we can load everything except the furniture today, and we can unload once the painting is done. Tomorrow we can move the big stuff and take the giveaway items to the shelter."

"Ok, so JJ why don't you, Garcia, and Emily go ahead and get everything ready to paint. Reid and Morgan can stay here to start loading, and Dave can come with me to take this stuff to Haley's. Once we're done we can meet back at the apartment."

"Sounds good boss," Dave agreed, and everyone else nodded.

As they began to set about their tasks, Hotch caught their attention again. "I just wanted to thank you all for giving up your weekend for this. I really appreciate everything you've done: JJ's organizing this whole thing, Reid and Prentiss' expertise, Garcia's eye for design, Morgan's playing gopher and letting me rent his place, and Dave…well, we'll find some way for you to be useful." They all laughed and Dave clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Well said Captain," he teased. "Now let's get to work."


End file.
